Ellen's Defiance
by Azurknight
Summary: A romance story for Ellen and Shido that takes place after the events of the series.


Ellen's Defiance

Ellen Mira Mathers the strongest wizard in the world despite having the incredible strength and skill she posses was being asked one year ago by director Sir Isaac Pelham Westcott to undertake a very unorthodox experiment he planned himself. The experiment was to create the ultimate wizard using Shido and Ellen's genetics. Westcott had hypothesized that since Shido had the spirits mana sealed in his body his children would, in fact, inherit some of that power. With this thought, he got some of Shido's DNA. They way they got it was very simple all they did was send Shido a letter from the hospital stating that they were conducting city-wide examinations that month for some fake reason that sounded reasonable. When he got to the hospital with others to get examined everything seemed fine, and even the doctor was nice especially since he didn't know she was DEM wizard undercover.

"Let me see Shido Itsuka, am I right?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Okay just keep calm and we'll get started"

Everything was going good with the exam and the tests weren't bad until the final test.

"Okay so far so good just one more thing and you can go"

"Okay, what is it?"

The doctor simply kept a smile which clued Shido onto the final test causing him to become flustered. Back at DEM headquarters Westcott had received the package with what they needed in it, and he called upon Ellen to enact his experiment.

"Are you ready Ellen?"

Ellen simply nodded her head without any expression.

"Of course director"

Once she agreed to do it Ellen was then injected and got pregnant with a child. For six months Ellen paid no heed to changes her body was experiencing like when she experienced morning sickness she merely kept a small waste bin at her side, and whenever she experienced drowsiness Isaac just told her to sleep if anything for his next wizard. After the six months, Ellen was asked to get an ultrasound to check on the progress. Ellen simply felt nothing at seeing the unborn child inside her body, but the others in the room with her were staring in awe. When Isaac saw the ultrasound he smiled seeing how smoothly the child was developing, but Ellen had secret feelings of disgust of being pregnant with the child of someone she held hatred for and only did it because it was her orders. Back in the city however Shido despite not knowing at all about what was going on had a strong feeling that there was something very wrong going on and Kotori was noticing it since Shido hadn't been himself the last few months.

"Hey, bro what's been eating at your mind?"

Shido was cooking more often to keep his mind occupied and while it did help a little the feeling ultimately wouldn't leave him.

"It's nothing important just a feeling"

"What kind of feeling?"

"Well it's difficult to explain, but…you know I really can't word it"

"Really? Anyway, when's the food gonna be done?"

"Oh right"

Shido was making hamburger steak for dinner and for the next three months his mind couldn't shake that feeling. Ellen was still indifferent about the situation so much so that anyone who talked to her even somewhat forgot that she was even having a child. Upon the day of arrival Ellen gave birth to a daughter in a large white room filled with medical equipment in the DEM main building without the need of any painkillers or medicine in fact she never expressed pain once. The doctor in charge of the delivery handed the newborn to Ellen after cleaning her off.

"Congratulations miss Mathers what would you like to name this child?"

Ellen at first was expressionless until without meaning to she placed her finger on the newborn child's palm and the she gripped her new mother's finger with her tiny hand, and while it didn't completely change her reaction to situation Ellen gave a small smile.

"(Her hands are so…tiny)"

Westcott entered the room to see the newborn and immediately took her away from Ellen to look at her.

"Very nice work Ellen"

Ellen's smile turned back to her usual expression.

"Thank you sir"

"So let's see…"

Isaac puts on a thinking expression with his finger rubbing his chin.

"Ah I got it"

He walked over to a medical table and started rummaging through the medical tools. The doctor in charge of Ellen's delivery was feeling uneasy about this.

"Director Sir what are you doing?"

"Don't worry, just testing something"

He looked for a minute and pulled a small scalpel, and even through her loyalty Ellen was feeling slightly uneasy about seeing him with that scalpel.

"Okay now to test what nearly a year of waiting has produced"

Without a second thought, her slightly cuts newborns palm and draws a little blood causing her to cry loudly. Ellen slightly gritted her teeth at the sight, and nearly let out a soft growl. Isaac then smiled a little seeing the injury he just inflicted on the newborn heal from the power she inherited from her father.

"Very good very good; she'll make a better wizard than you someday Ellen"

Ellen immediately put her old look on in front of the director when he turned to face her as he handed the child back to her mother.

"You're too kind Sir"

"Now go ahead and name her"

"…..How about Rhoda Faye Mathers, I like that name"

Isaac simply gave a shrug.

"Doesn't matter to me then it's settled"

Afterward Ellen had raised her daughter on her own for the next six months without any help besides some books she read for a little guidance, and she was okay with the situation. Over that time she'd grown attached to the baby; until one day while feeding Rhoda Ellen received a notification from Isaac regarding the next phase of his experiment. When Ellen arrived at the location she was to meet him at she saw on another side of a window a bunch of DEM wizards screaming in pain.

"Sir what is it you are doing"

Isaac was just looking through the window with his thinking expression.

"Ah Ellen just in time, tell me what do you think too much or too little?"

"I don't entirely understand Sir"

"Ah I must have forgotten to tell you I'm already getting to work on making the equipment for Rhoda, and so far trying to improve upon your Pendragon isn't easy. Already lost a few wizards in the last couple days"

"Why are you trying to develop it this early?"

"Well because when reaches thirteen I want her to have the proper equipment"

Upon hearing these words, Ellen becomes worried.

"Sir I'm sure a thirteen-year-old girl would die from this kind of procedure"

"I know, but she's no ordinary child; this was part of the plan remember"

Ellen then creates her own plan without telling Isaac.

"Sir I'd like to make a visit to Japan if you wouldn't mind"

Ellen had made up a convincing lie to her director something she never dreamed of doing until this moment, and through a crafty use of words she got permission. After arriving in Tengu city, she immediately discovered where Shido was living by asking around under the guise of a reporter and left him a note in his mail. When Shido saw the note later in the day it said to meet the person who wrote it at a hotel in the city. At first he thought it was from one of the spirits like Miku or one of the Yamai twins, and when he arrived at the hotel something definitely felt wrong.

"This is weird why would any of the girls go to the trouble of reserving a hotel room? Unless….no they wouldn't, would they?"

Shido got on an elevator, made it up to the floor, and found his way to the room which was unlocked. He slowly walked in the room with his heart racing, and inside no one was around.

"Uh hello anyone around here?"

Shido looked around the room for a few seconds and heard the door shutting. When he turned around he saw Ellen and wasn't happy to see her.

"You!?"

Ellen held her finger to her lip indicating for Shido to quiet down.

"Before you say anything allow me to speak"

"After what you've done; forget it"

Shido tries to exit the room, but Ellen keeps from leaving using her territory.

"Listen to me"

Shido can't move so he has little choice.

"Good since I got your attention I need your help"

"Oh yeah with what?"

Ellen walks over to the side of the bed and pulls a carrier from the side, it looked very fancy with very comfortable sheets.

"Fifteen months ago I was asked by my director to undertake an experiment and to get to the point; I was impregnated with your child"

Shido takes a few moments to absorb the information Ellen just gave him.

"Could you repeat that last part?"

Ellen pulls her baby out of the carrier wrapped in a fluffy white sheet.

"I said I was impregnated with your child specifically a beautiful a baby girl"

Ellen walks over to Shido and hands him the baby who was sound asleep. But he wasn't entirely thrilled about what he had just learned.

"What! but how did you get my…."

"That medical examination you got last year the director set that up"

"Okay, that explains that feeling I was having…"

Shido calmed down a little.

"But if that guy was behind this then why are you going against him?"

Ellen sighs a little and decides, to be honest, to gain his trust.

"I've grown attached to that child and I don't want her to go through what the director had in mind, so even though I detest you; I admit you're the better alternative"

"Ellen…"

Ellen presents Shido with a duffle bag filled with clothes and an unopened box of baby formula.

"These are her things and here…"

She hands Shido a list of supplies with specific brand names next to the item.

"What's this exactly?"

"This is a list of supplies you'll use and do not under any circumstances deviate from this list of brand names. Understand?

"Uh I can't afford half of this stuff"

Ellen pulls out an envelope and hands it to Shido; it was full of money.

"This is enough money to afford her expenses and one more thing"

"What?"

"I plan for us to meet every couple of months as fair warning, and if I find out that anything has happened to my baby…well pray for mercy:

Ellen walks towards the door to leave but gives Shido a few more words.

"Her name is Rhoda Faye Mathers, and if you do a good job I might give you rewards when we meet"

Shido is almost tempted to ask her to stay but decides against it because he can't forgive what Ellen did yet like kidnapping Tohka and making her go inverse. He looked at the baby's face as she awoke in his arms and saw her purple eyes and her Nordic blonde hair making her greatly resemble Ellen the only difference was she had Shido's face. He smiled at her and she seemed to take an immediate liking to him.

"Now how do I explain this to Kotori and the others?"

When Ellen returned to headquarters she told the director that Rhoda had died from heart complications due to an undetected heart defect, but he didn't seem to care all that much. For the next couple months Shido had been taking care of his daughter following Ellen's list diligently, and without notice he received a phone call from her instead of a note to meet at a different hotel, and met her at the designated location. As soon as they met again Ellen inspected the baby's body for any differences.

"Very good no cuts, bruises, or scratches"

Shido was a little flattered by Ellen's evaluation.

"Well a proper dad wouldn't want anything bad to happen to his daughter"

Ellen reaches into a bag she brought with her.

"As promised here's a reward for proper parenting"

Ellen hands Shido more money for expenses plus a generous bonus for anything he wanted. Ellen spent an hour with Rhoda just smiling at her and holding her. Shido saw this and while he wasn't ready to forgive yet he felt like asking Ellen a question.

"Hey, Ellen?"

Ellen gave her normal look when responding to Shido.

"What?"

"Well, do you want to I don't know go for a coffee or something?"

Ellen stands up, hands Rhoda back to Shido and says with a straight face.

"Not interested remember we are not allies, but I won't bring harm to you so long as you continue to properly raise our daughter. However do not mistake that for anything else"

"If you want her raised properly then why not just stay and raise her with me"

"….I'll see you again in a couple months"

Ellen leaves the room, but Shido felt that maybe she had changed her opinion of him just a little. Soon Rhoda's first birthday was on the way and Shido intended for it be special, but more importantly he wanted Ellen to be there since he had a feeling she would call again soon. Back at DEM headquarters Ellen was in fact preparing for her visit to Japan for her daughters first birthday.

But unbeknownst to her Isaac had caught on to her charade and planned on following her. Shido was getting rather excited to show Ellen something Rhoda had been doing, she was starting to say her first word and despite their history Shido felt Ellen should be there when it happened. Ellen had set up the meeting place and had a few presents prepared and some more money for Shido's troubles if he had successfully kept Rhoda unharmed. They went through the usual procedure and met in another location, but this time Isaac was waiting to confront them. When Shido arrived at the hotel he brought a cake with him for the three of them to enjoy despite Rhoda not really being able to have cake. They went through the usual stuff and Ellen was even generous enough to buy tea to go with the cake which was strawberry shortcake her favorite. Also, Rhoda was beginning to almost speak her first word.

"Ma..mo…"

Ellen asked Shido a couple of questions about her growth so far, and she was happy with what she was told. While she didn't want to admit it she was having a good time and it seemed Ellen was starting to warm up, so Shido decided to ask again.

"So Ellen what do you say now?"

"About grabbing a coffee? well…."

Before Ellen could answer an explosion from inside the hotel causes the building to shake. Shido was holding onto the baby when it happened and kept his grip to avoid dropping her. Ellen responded by grabbing Shido to also protect the baby, and much to her horror Isaac walks into the room with a casual look of disappointment on his face.

""Sigh" Really Ellen I thought you were better than this"

"Director Sir this isn't what it looks like"

"Oh really because it looks like you tried to hide my newest weapon from me, have been sneaking around behind my back, and you're eating cake with someone you supposedly hate"

Shido becomes furious at his words.

"Your weapon? Is that what you call her? A weapon!? She isn't a weapon she's a baby someone who needs to be cared for and loved by others!"

Ellen lowered her head since she now felt guilty over the whole experiment. Shido then figured out something else.

"And you're the one who caused the explosion in this place didn't you?"

Isaac gave a fake innocent look like he didn't know anything about it.

"Me? I'm just a guest…no this was a random act of terror by a couple rogue wizards"

Below from a window two wizards are seen wearing what appeared to be stolen DEM equipment or at least that's what was going to be reported.

"Come Ellen take back the baby and I'll forget about this"

"….Yes sir"

Ellen walks over to Shido to take back Rhoda, but he backs up and tries to reason with her.

"Ellen don't let this happen, didn't want her to have a normal life?"

"I did and I was foolish for against the director"

"Mana left DEM after finding out what they did to her, why can't you leave knowing what he plans to do when she's…."

As Shido backs up due to another explosion inside the building the floor below his feet gives in causing him to fall, but he manages to grab onto a ledge with one hand to avoid dropping Rhoda who starts crying. In a twist of irony, the floor below Isaacs's feet gives in as well but he manages to get both of hands gripped onto the ledge.

"Whew that was close, Ellen forget that thing just help me"

Ellen turned around, entered battle form, and walked over the help the director. As she walks over something rings in her ear, over where Shido was still hanging on holding the baby in one arm she let out her first word.

"MOMMY!"

The sound of her child's first word burned in her ears, but she still walked over to Isaacs spot and looked down on him.

"What are for Ellen pick me up and get us out of here"

Much to surprise Ellen gives him a cold stare as she says.

"That thing is my daughter and she is not your weapon"

Ellen simply walks away and flies over to the opposite side of the room with great speed and grabs Shido in both of her arms and flies away before that part of the building collapses due to the damages. After landing in a safe location Shido hands Rhoda to Ellen who was still in combat form.

"I'm glad she's safe"

Shido looks at Ellen with great gratitude and says something to her.

"Thanks, Ellen I know that must have been difficult for you"

"No not really only a monster, who didn't have a soul, would choose another over her own child"

Shido extends his arm to Ellen.

"Look I know we've had history, but I can see you want to be with our child more than anything else so I'm willing to give this a chance if you are"

Ellen looks down at her child's face and sees her smiling in her arms, and nods her head.

"Okay but let's take things slow first"

"Fair enough so how about that coffee?"

"How about dinner first"

"Hehehe okay"

After the incident, Isaac's body was never recovered making his death ambiguous at best but no one ever saw him again. Nine years later Shido and Ellen now married were watching a school play at their daughter's elementary school. They sat in a crowd of parents and family there to watch the play, but Shido and Ellen were especially excited because their daughter had gotten the lead role.

"Hey, Ellen isn't about time?"

"Oh yes of course"

Ellen was also holding their second child who was three months old, a boy named Kazuya, and it was time for his bottle. The two watched happily as their daughter despite her young age gave a great performance, she wore a pretty blue dress and had a white bow in her hair. While she was the main reason they even got together; Ellen and Shido managed to maintain a healthy marriage and even a bond of love and no one interfered with it.


End file.
